Taming The Untameable (a Darry X Dallas story)
by D.M.Bradley-Whittaker
Summary: Dallas can't see what is in front of him so Darry tries to make him see it. It's a side story of my story Not Alone(Contains: boy X boy - don't like, don't read)
1. Can't See

Darry was on the rooftop of one of his client's house. He was so glad that it was almost time to go home to the gang, but it wasn't like his work would be done. He would have to go and make dinner for his brothers and probably the rest the gang, too. _'They pratically live at my house. They should help out at least a little.'_

Piling all of the old shingles and wood in his boss's truck, Darry was glad that it was finally time to go home and that it was the end of the work week...for this job._ 'Having two jobs is a pain in the ass, but at least I have money to take with me to my family.'_ When it came to his family, he didn't mind having to put in the extra time, effort and work.

Driving home, tired and in need of a shower, Darry thought about what he was going to feed his family._ 'Maybe I can just buy some pizza.' _Yeah, to Darry, that sounded like a great idea.

Once he got home, he opened his mail. _'Bills, bills, and more bills. Just great.' _He slapped the pile of papers back on the counter and made his descend upstairs.

_"Ring..Ring..Ring..."_

_'Oh, fuck me. What now?'_ Using his manly voice, Darry said, "Hello," into the phone.

"Mr. Curtis?" A woman said on the other line.

"Yes."

"We had Dallas Winston here. He is ready to be discharged from the clinic. All we need is a signature from you and he's free to go."

"Ok. I'll be there soon, Bye." He hung up the phone with a loud _'clank'_.

"What the hell has Dallas gotten in now?" Grabbing his car keys, the twenty- year old sped all the way to the hospital.

"Dallas Winston," Darry said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 205."

He ran all the way there. He made it just in time to see all of the bandaging the nurses placed on his skin. Darry was sure that these new wounds would overlap the old one which laid on top of even older scars. _'Scars, on top of scars, on top of scars. When was it going to end. When was Dallas going to stop hurting himself like this?' _

"Hey Darry. Thanks for picking me up," Dallas said smiling. But, this wasn't a time to smile. Dallas was too stupid to see that the whole gang worried. Especially Darry. He knew what this path of self-destruction could lead to. He knew what the outcome of this behavior could lead to because Darry, himself, was living that path after his parents had died but he learned to pull himself together for the sake of his brothers. But, Dallas had no one to lead him away from this path. He had no one besides the gang. His mother was a drunkard and his father was never home. He had no other siblings or actually family.

"What happened this time?" Darry left his voice hard and cold as they got into his car.

"Oh well, I kinda got into a fight at Tim's house. I fucked this girl that belonged to one of Tim's boys. Man, was he pissed. We were throwing punches and then he pulled out a switch blade and cut me. Everyone ran after that and left me to walk to the hospital. They stitched me up and I was free to go. I had to get thirty-seven stitches but I didn't mind since there was a hot nurse tending to me."

Darry said nothing.

"Hey, Darry. What's the matter? You've been quiet this whole time."

Darry still said nothing the whole ride to the Curtis house. When he parked in the driveway, they sat in silence.

"So are you going to tell me what is the matter?" Dallas asked.

"You are too stupid to see."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Dallas yelled to Darry.

"People worry about you. More than you think."

"That's not true and you know it. Nobody cares about me."

Angerily, Darry grabbed Dallas by the chin and kissed him roughly. God, why was Dallas so stupid that he could see that the gang cared and loved him? More importantly, Why couldn't he see that Darry loved him and cared about him?

When Darry released the seventeen year old, he said, "I cared about you. And, I love you Dallas Winston."

Dallas just stared at him, in shock. "Eww. I hate fags." With that said, Dally ran out of the car and away from Dallas.

Even though they were far apart, they both thought, _'What the hell just happened?'_


	2. Can't forget

_'What was wrong with me?'_ Dally thought.

Even days after Darry had kissed and confessed to him, he still had the feel of Darry's warm lips lingering on his lips. He wasn't a fag, right? There is no way. He liked being with girls.

So why did he feel bad about running out of Darry's truck and calling him a fag. Why did he feel the need to have his lips pressed against the older man's lips, once more?

Dallas didn't know what to do, so he drank, thinking that it would make all of his problems go away, but it only made it worse. Now, all Dallas wanted to do was hurt himself because it was the only way that he would be able to face Darry again. It was the only way to see for himself that someone cared about him.

A text message popped up on his phone screen. _'Hey baby. Want 2 go 4 a ride tonite? We can have a lot of fun. ;)' _It was a text from some girl. He actually didn't know who she was or even remembered her name. All he knew was the she wouldn't let him down when she said theat they would have a good time.

_'Ill meet u ...' _Dallas texted back. Hopefully this would take his mind off of the twenty year old.

Later that night, when he had met up with the girl, he noticed that she was a redhair and she said that her name was some sort of fruit. Berry?...nope. Grape?...not even close. Maybe it was Cherry? Who knows. All that Dallas cared about was if she put out and if she was as sweet as her name.

Tim was having a party and they had arrived in the middle of it. They went straight to an empty bedroom, and got hot and heavy.

The seventeen year old started to notice small things. Her kisses didn't leave an imprint like Darry's. Her kisses didn't hold any love or meaning like Darry's. She was soft and fragile unlike Darry, who was rough and solid. In the most simplest terms, she wasn't like anything he had yearn for. She wasn't Darry.

Pulling away from the girl, he quickly got dressed, leaving her hot, bothered and alone. As much as he hated to admit this, even to himself, but he didn't want her; he wanted him - Darrel Curtis.

Dallas ran all the way to the Curtis house. When he got there, everyone was walking out the front door, talking and laughing. Everyone except Darry. "Where's Darry?"

"He's in his room," Sodapop responded, jerking his thunb towards the house. Running to Darry's room, Dallas found Darry at his desk, Looking through all of his bills. He looked like a total mess. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and it looked as if he was getting gray hairs. He looked stressed out and tired. The older man didn't even hear him come in and lock the door behind him.

Dally pushed the chair from out underneath the desk, moving Darry away from his work, before kissing the twenty year old who kissed him back, furiously.

This was what he had been yearning for. This rough, yet loving kiss.

Darry stood up and shoved Dallas onto the bed. "So, what made you change your mind? I thought that you hated fags."

Ouch. That stinged hearing his own words replayed back to him. "I just couldn't get you off of my mind after that. And, I tried to erase you from my mind but you invaded my every waking and sleeping thought."

Darry kissed him, taking all of his anger out on Dally's lips. "You're so stupid," Darry gritted through his teeth.

"I remember you saying something like that to me before."

"Oh yeah. Well, me just saying it again just goes to proves that you haven't learned anything."

"Then why don't you teach me a lesson or two?" Dally teased.

Darry whispered in his ear, "Don't think that I'm going to take it easy on you."

"I don't expect you to."

Tearing each other's clothing off, they played rough and that was how they like it.

Dallas was faced down into the bed. Darry pushed inside of his lover, barely waiting for him to get comfortable with the feel of someone being inside of him. It wasn't a problem for Dallas. Worse had happened in the cells of New York. At least Dally knew that Darry loved him and cared for him. Plus this never seen before animal side of Darry turned him on.

As they neared the end of their playtime, Darry grabbed a hold of the seventeen year old's hard shaft and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon they both came.

Both beasts laying side by side in the bed, they felt satified and complete. Dallas admired this rougeish side of the older man. He admired this man's body - his broad chest, beaming with sweat, and his muscles, formed for hard labor, and his toned legs which had the strengh of a power horse. Looking at him now, you would have never guessed that he was the tamed man that had everthing under control. No, now he looked like a wild animal.

Dallas watched as his lover fell asleep. Right before he was going to sleep, he whispered, "I love you, Darrel Curtis."


End file.
